


How Do You Feel About Anarchy?

by Failing_Physics



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Panic Attack, but what else is new, techno is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failing_Physics/pseuds/Failing_Physics
Summary: Techno finds Ranboo in the woods and makes an offer
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 463





	How Do You Feel About Anarchy?

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd get this out before Doomsday starts  
> I know what the tags say, but this is NOT RPF. This is strictly about the characters, not the ccs

Technoblade was not thinking about Tommy. Not even as he walked through the spruce woodland, trying not to stare too hard at the trees that Tommy had only half cut down out of boredom. No, he was doing anything but thinking about Tommy and if he said so himself, Techno was doing an astoundingly good job not thinking about the kid’s face as he betrayed Techno, how he sided with  _ Tubbo,  _ the person who  _ exiled  _ him over Techno. In fact, Techno was doing such a good job ignoring those thoughts that when he heard sobbing, his mind definitely didn’t immediately leap to Tommy. 

_ Tommy, brother, hurt, protect, E, blood, kill Dream, Tommy.  _ The voices flared up to an almost unbearable degree and Techno had to stop himself from crushing the handle of the unfamiliar diamond axe in his hand. He took a slow breath and clamped down on the voices, hard, before turning the rest of his attention to the muffled crying. It didn’t sound like Tommy, he realised after a second, when Tommy broke down it was louder, not accompanied by the same frantic muttering as this person. Hand tightening on the axe, Techno rounded the corner of a tree. 

Out of everyone on the server, Ranboo huddling in the snow with his fingers clenched round a notebook was probably the last person Techno expected to find. The kid was glitching out, curled tightly into himself as if that would help him stay together, but by the way his black half was jumping around uncontrollably it didn’t seem to be helping. 

“-they never  _ get it!  _ Even if they take down Dream, he’ll be back, he’ll always be back, and then there will still be sides. It’ll just keep going and going and  _ going  _ until Dream gets bored. Why are you the only one who understands this? It’s just so obvious, but they keep turning a blind eye!” 

For a moment Techno thought Ranboo was talking to him before realising that the half-enderman didn’t even notice that Techno was there. Techno awkwardly cleared his throat, still wondering why the hell Ranboo was all the way out here, and not with  _ Tubbo  _ in L’Manberg. Ranboo jumped a little at the sound but abrupt cut himself off and met techno’s gaze, expressions of shock, panic and confusion casing across his face. 

“Techno?” 

“Uh, are you okay?” 

“I.. yeah, I think so.” 

There was a silence, Ranboo furiously wiping tears from his face as he stood. His hands still shook and his form still glitched but whether that was from cold or panic, Techno couldn’t tell. Ranboo shifted from foot to foot, fingers still not releasing the crumpled notebook. 

“Why are you here Ranboo? What do you want?” 

The unspoken words ‘ _ did Tubbo send you?’  _ hung between them and Ranboo looked away, the glitching starting back up in full force. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know, okay! I don’t know how I got here, or what to do or how to stop everyone from fighting,  _ all the time.  _ They always choose sides,  _ always,  _ and I don’t know! I don’t know and I can’t remember because Dream took my book and now I barely know who my friends are. I just don’t know!” 

Techno just stared at him.

“And who are your friends?”

“You! And Phil and Tubbo and Niki and Tommy and Fundy!”   
“So you’re with them.” 

Ranboo looked at him like he was insane, “No! I’m not with you and I’m not with them. How do you not get this! I don’t choose sides, I choose  _ people,  _ Techno,  _ people _ .” 

Another silence stretched between them, this time crackling with some kind of electricity. 

“Ranboo, how do you feel about anarchy?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, throw a comment my way and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
